BetrayalForgiveness
by Abhaya
Summary: Severus Snape erinnert sich an die letzte Nacht... und an seine Tat, die ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn wirft.


Und schon wieder eine Songfic... Obwohl ich dieses Mal nicht weiß, ob es wirklich eine ist, da der Text zwar im Booklet drinsteht, ich ihn beim Song aber noch nicht gehört hab... Vielleicht bin ich ja taub...

Jedenfalls heißt der Song „Betrayal/Forgiveness" und ist vom aktuellen Apocalyptica-Album. (Cello mit Schlagzeug hört sich einfach nur genial an „g")

_Severus und alles aus dem Potter-Universum (wieso heißt das eigentlich nicht Snape-Universum?) gehören JKR..._

_Mir gehört lediglich die Idee..._

Ich hab ein paar Vokabeln mit Übersetzung unten drunter geschrieben, vielleicht helfen sie ja beim Verständnis des Songtextes…

Übrigens muss ich schon wieder eine Warnung anbringen: Dieses Mal stirbt wieder jemand, es wird zwar nicht beschrieben, aber sicher ist sicher... Außerdem ist das ganze ziemlich düster geworden...

Übrigens freue ich mich über jede Meinung zu meinem Geschreibsel... auch über konstruktive Kritik (wobei die Betonung auf konstruktiv liegt)

_Und um Missverständnisse von Anfang an auszuräumen, diese Geschichte ist nach den neun Seiten definitiv zuende „g"_

Etwas zufriedener sah Professor Snape das entsetzte Gesicht Longbottoms. Er hatte dem Tölpel gerade 50 Punkte für Unfähigkeit abgezogen, nun würde er auch noch eine gepfefferte Strafarbeit folgen lassen.

Der Junge hatte doch gar keine Ahnung, wie es in der wirklichen Welt zuging, er würde sich nach dem Unterricht ein bisschen bei seinen nervtötenden Freunden aus seinem nervtötenden Haus ausheulen und dann wäre für ihn alles wieder in Ordnung.

Für Professor Severus Snape würde nie wieder alles in Ordnung kommen. Er würde seine Fehler nicht mit einer lächerlichen Strafarbeit ausmerzen können, er würde ewig an seiner Schuld zahlen.

Aber das verstand dieser unfähige Trottel nicht, würde er auch nie verstehen.

Genauso wie nie einer der anderen Gryffindortrottel, die in diesem Kurs waren, es je würden verstehen können. Manchmal vermisste er die gemischten Kurse fast. Seine Slytherins hatten wenigstens ein BISSCHEN Talent gehabt.

„Also, Longbottom, da Sie mir ja gerade ausreichend bewiesen haben, dass man Sie eindeutig auf KEINEN Fall an einen Kessel näher als zwanzig Schritte heranlassen kann, können Sie mir ja bis heute Abend eine theoretische Abhandlung über vier Pergamentrollen über den Wundheilungstrank abliefern, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie wenigstens mit einem Tintenfass korrekt umgehen können."

Neville war unter Snapes schneidenden Worten leichenblass geworden, fügte sich jedoch. Nicht so Ron. Wütend baute er sich vor Snape auf.

„Sie hätten ihn ja auch warnen können, woher sollte er denn wissen, dass der Trank explodieren würde, wenn man einmal zu oft umrührt?"

„Ebenfalls vier Rollen für Sie, Weasley, und wenn Sie sich nicht SOFORT wieder hinsetzen, können Sie Ihrem idiotischen kleinen Freund hier die nächste Woche beim Kesselputzen assistieren – und zwar OHNE Zauberei."

Snapes Stimme war immer leiser geworden und hatte einen sonderbar sanften Klang. Jeder im Raum wusste, der Zaubertranklehrer stand kurz davor auszurasten, doch Ron war viel zu geladen, als dass er sich einfach so jetzt hätte hinsetzen können.

Er hasste Ungerechtigkeit und er hasste Snape.

„Nur weil Sie keiner leiden kann, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie hier einfach wahllos Ihre Schüler beleidigen dürfen! Neville ist mein Freund und Sie haben einfach nicht das Recht, ihn ständig zu quälen, Sie schleimiger Bastard! So was können Sie mit Ihren nichtvorhandenen Freunden machen, aber nicht mit uns!" brüllte Ron mit hochrotem Gesicht.

„RAUS! VERSCHWINDEN SIE AUF DER STELLE UND WAGEN SIE ES JA NICHT, SICH HIER ALLZU BALD WIEDER BLICKEN ZU LASSEN! SIE HABEN DOCH NICHT DIE GERINGSTE AHNUNG, SIE TROTTEL!"

Der junge Gryffindor wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war, doch er hatte jedes Wort ernst gemeint. Und er dachte ja gar nicht daran, sich zu entschuldigen oder so etwas in der Art.

„Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet, bedanken Sie sich bei Mister Weasley, dass Sie mir alle zu nächster Stunde einen zwölfseitigen Aufsatz über die Verwendung der Kamille in Zaubertränken schreiben dürfen und Sie alle darüber hinaus jeweils 10 Punkte Abzug bekommen."

Snape hatte wieder im gewohnt kalten Tonfall gesprochen, doch jeder Schüler konnte erkennen, dass er sich noch immer nicht beruhigt hatte. Schnell und so leise wie nur irgendwie möglich packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Kerker.

Als letzter ging Ron aus dem Raum, nicht ohne seinem verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer noch einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Endlich allein wagte Severus es, seine Maske fallen zu lassen. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber dieser arrogante Gryffindor hatte recht: Severus Snape hatte keine Freunde.

Und er wollte auch keine haben. Wer würde schon gern mit einem schleimigen Bastard´ wie ihm befreundet sein? Wer konnte es schon wagen, mit ihm befreundet zu sein?

Freudlos lachte Severus auf.

_All that I ever wanted_

Alles, was er je gewollt hatte, war seine Ruhe. Doch der Dunkle Lord würde ihn niemals in Ruhe lassen, erst vor zwei Nächten hatte er ihn wieder zu sich gerufen. So wie die vielen Nächte davor, war auch diese nicht ohne Blessuren für Severus abgegangen.

Doch viel schlimmer als die harmlosen Prellungen und Quetschungen waren die Alpträume, jede Nacht suchten sie ihn heim, verwehrten ihm den Schlaf.

So auch letzte Nacht... Er war vollkommen erschöpft gegen vier Uhr morgens aus seinem Alptraumschlaf aufgeschreckt und hatte danach keine Ruhe mehr finden können.

Vollkommen übermüdet war er dann zum Unterricht erschienen. Wahrscheinlich war dies der Grund dafür, dass er so die Beherrschung verloren hatte.

Doch die Nacht war einfach der Horror gewesen...

Verzweifelt vergrub Severus die langen, geschmeidigen Finger im schwarzen Haar...

_-to understand my nightmares_

_possessed by my fears_

_betrayed by my pride_

Und wieder krochen die schrecklichen Erinnerungen aus seinem Unterbewusstsein hervor.

Eine Frau, die schrie... grünes Licht... und ein eiskaltes höhnisches Lachen...

Verschwommene Fetzen seines Alptraumes zuckten durch seinen Geist, ließen die Kerkermauern verschwinden.

Schwärze... und dann ein grelles Licht... der Dunkle Lord... „Crucio"... Schmerzen, wie Flammen am ganzen Körper und die Angst... die allgegenwärtige Angst... und wieder das Lachen... und dann gar nichts mehr...

Gequält stöhnte Severus auf, er wollte dies nicht, er wollte nur noch vergessen, doch sein Stolz hatte ihm verboten, sich dem Imperius´ des Dunklen Lords zu unterwerfen.

Wenn nur sein Stolz nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er sich heute an nichts mehr erinnern müssen, er hätte dem Dunklen Lord mit seinem Willen auch sein Gedächtnis überlassen können...

Doch er hatte abgelehnt... und die Befehle des Dunklen Lord bei vollem Bewusstsein ausgeführt...

„WARUM? Warum musste dies alles geschehen? Sie war eine der wenigen gewesen, die mich nicht hasste! Warum ausgerechnet SIE?"

Severus schrie die letzten Worte heraus, er verlangte eine Antwort.

Doch es kam keine. Von wem denn auch?

Verzweifelt versuchte Severus die letzte Nacht zu verdrängen, versuchte all die Nächte davor zu verdrängen.

Nächte, in denen er gemordet und gefoltert hatte. Nächte, in denen er tatenlos zugesehen hatte, wie andere mordeten und folterten.

Die Hände noch immer in den Haaren vergraben, schluchzte Severus auf.

_alone I wandered in the deepest dark_

_seeking comfort from the vanity_

Dies war zuviel für ihn, er konnte nicht mehr. Sogar seine Schüler –verdammt noch mal, sogar WEASLEY- hatten bemerkt, dass er nichts weiter als ein feiger Verräter war, der sich nur an den wehrlosen Schülern vergreifen konnte.

Er hatte gedacht, wenn er IHNEN genug Schmerzen zufügte, würde er seine eigenen vergessen können.

Er hatte falsch gedacht, seine Schuldgefühle brannten genauso heiß in ihm wie seit jeher.

Keiner seiner Schüler konnte verstehen, wie es war, auf der Dunklen Seite zu stehen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie es war, ganz allein zu sein, allein mit allem fertig werden zu müssen.

Sogar die Oberniete Longbottom hatte Freunde, die sich für ihn einsetzten.

Er hatte nie Freunde gehabt –wie denn auch, wenn die Glorreichen Herumtreiber´ um James Potter jedem ziemlich deutlich gemacht hatten, dass Snape Freiwild war. Seine Mitschüler hatten es nicht gewagt, sich gegen Potter zu stellen –schließlich war er der beste Sucher aller Zeiten und bei den Lehrern mehr als beliebt.

Niemand hatte sich für Severus Snape interessiert. Sie hatten ihn nur beachtet, wenn Potter und Co. wieder ihre tägliche Demütigung an ihm absolvierten.

Dies war die Zeit gewesen, als er lernte, seinen Geist vor der Realität abzuschirmen, nichts mehr an ihn ranzulassen. Die Zeit, in der er selbst sich die Maske des Zynismus und Sarkasmus anlegte. Und die Zeit, in der er lernte, niemandem zu vertrauen...

_each time I escaped the real_

_my soul died, died a bit more_

_confronting the evil within_

_praying for my angel to appear_

Auch letzte Nacht hatte er seinen Geist vor der Realität verschlossen, schon als er das aktuelle Opfer erkannt hatte. Er hatte sich noch kurz gefragt, wie bei Merlin der Dunkle Lord ausgerechnet SIE erwischen konnte, dann hatte sein Selbstschutz eingesetzt und die Nacht verschwimmen lassen in sich bewegender Schwärze.

Doch sein Gehirn hatte alles gespeichert, irgendwo ganz tief in ihm drin. Und nachts, wenn seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung versagte, kam alles wieder hoch...

... sie, wie sie erstaunt „Severus" rief, als sie ihn erkannte... ihre in Panik weit aufgerissenen Augen, als sie erkannte, dass er nichts zu ihrer Rettung unternehmen konnte… und das Lachen Voldemorts, als ihm klar wurde, dass das Opfer eine Bekannte… nein mehr als eine Bekannte seines Dieners war…

..."verzeih mir" wisperte er ihr zu, bevor der Dunkle Lord ihm das Signal zum Anfangen gab... Schreie hallten durch die Kühle der Nacht...

Warum nur? Weil sie im Orden war? Weil sie ihn nicht mit einem Ausdruck des Ekels in den Augen angesehen hatte, wenn er von seinen Taten bei den Treffen berichtete? Weil sie Verständnis für ihn zu haben schien und ihm ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte?

Entschlossen schob Severus die Fragen beiseite, es war egal, sie war tot. Ermordet. Von ihm selbst.

Langsam bahnten sich einige Tränen ihren Weg über sein Gesicht...

_agonized whisper into the emptiness_

_begging for salvation –salvation for this cursed mind_

Er konnte ihre Schreie hören… spürte ihr schmerzerfülltes Keuchen eher, als das er es hörte… der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm befohlen, sämtliche Register seiner Folterkunst zu ziehen… das Bündel zuckendes Fleisch vor ihm hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit der ersten Person, die er… liebte.

Ja, er hatte sie geliebt. Sie war so wundervoll gewesen, dass genaue Gegenteil zu ihm. Immer fröhlich und freundlich. Immer hilfsbereit und nett.

Und nun war sie tot.

Neue Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen, ließen seine Umgebung verschwimmen, als er sich an ihre letzten Worte erinnerte:

„Ich liebe dich, Severus. Du hast keine Schuld und ich vergebe dir. Vergiss das bitte niemals, Severus. Ich liebe dich..." hatte sie mit ersterbender Stimme geflüstert, heiser vom vielen Schreien, voll Trauer.

_words without meaning_

_touch without feeling_

_-I do not recognize my own face…_

Dumbledore hatte ihn bei seiner Rückkehr in Hogwarts erwartet. Er wusste bereits, was geschehen war, wusste, sie war tot.

Er hatte auf ihn eingeredet, hatte versucht, ihm die Schuldgefühle zu nehmen, ihn zu beruhigen.

Beides war fehlgeschlagen. Er hatte Dumbledores mitfühlende Hand auf seiner Schulter nicht gespürt, hatte sie fortgeschlagen ohne einen weiteren Gedanken und war in seine Kerker gestürmt.

Dort hatte er sich auf sein Bett geworfen und zu schlafen versucht. Besonders erfolgreich war er nicht gewesen, am nächsten Morgen war er genauso müde wie zuvor.

Und die Erinnerungen, im Schlaf durch Alpträume vergangener Treffen verdrängt, kamen zurück...

Er hatte es nicht geschafft, in den Spiegel zu schauen, ihm grauste vor dem was er sehen würde. Ein Monster. Ein Monster, dass kaltblütig die Frau ermordete, die es liebte, dass es liebte...

_eyes that were once shining_

_-now extingiushed_

Er erinnerte sich an ihre Augen, grau mit hellblauen Punkten. Immer voller Leben, voll Freude und Fröhlichkeit.

Nun waren sie für immer erloschen, niemals mehr würde sie ihn mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln in den Augen ansehen. Sie würde überhaupt niemals wieder jemanden ansehen.

Sie war tot. Und es war seine Schuld.

_left only a silent cold_

_sound of a tear falling down_

_in the desperate hour of loneliness_

Die Tränen flossen nun ungehindert über sein Gesicht, die Trauer übermannte ihn.

Warum nur?

Warum sie?

Warum er?

Er wusste es nicht, ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

_this shattered heart reaching_

_for it´s relief- relief it can not find_

Er sah wieder ihr Gesicht vor sich, schmerzverzerrt und doch voll Frieden. Die Schuldgefühle, die Trauer, die Angst, all die lang versteckten Gefühle... Sie hatte sie freigelegt, sie hatte einen Weg zu seinem Herzen gefunden...

Warum hatte es so enden müssen?

_glance without effection_

_kiss without sensitivity_

_promise without comprehension_

_love without hope_

_-I do not remember my own tale…_

Einen langen Blick hatte sie ihm nach ihren letzten Worten zugeworfen, einen langen Blick voll Vergebung, Mitleid und... Liebe.

Und er hatte die letzte Gelegenheit genutzt, ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte...

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er etwas richtig gemacht.

Er hatte Voldemort und die Todesser ausgeblendet, er hatte nur noch dieses wundervolle Gesicht vor sich gesehen.

Und dann hatte er sie geküsst. Sie hatte seinen Kuss erwidert, voll Freude, ein letztes Mal tauchte das altbekannte Leuchten in ihren Augen auf.

Dann brach ihr Blick.

Sie war tot. Endgültig.

_betrayed by my anger_

Hätte er doch damals seinen Ärger und seine Wut über Potter und seine miesen Freunde besser beherrscht. Hätte er sich doch niemals den Todessern angeschlossen, nur für ein bisschen versprochene Macht.

Und für die Aussicht auf Rache...

_betrayed by my beliefs_

Er hatte geglaubt, nach seinem Ausstieg und dem Beginn seiner Karriere als Spion ein neues Leben beginnen zu können…

_betrayed by my delusions_

Er hatte sich selber getäuscht, hatte sich eingeredet, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, sich unter Kontrolle zu haben...

Hatte sich eingeredet, die beschützen zu können, die seines Schutzes bedurften...

Hatte sich eingeredet, SIE beschützen zu können...

_betrayed by my lust_

Er hatte sich getäuscht.

Sein Verlangen nach Freundschaft, nach Liebe hatte den Panzer um ihn herum bröckeln lassen...

Und sie hatte es büßen müssen...

Sie hatte für seine Fehler zahlen müssen, sie, die vielleicht die unschuldigste von allen war...

_(I wish)_

_strenght- to be released from my demons_

Er würde versuchen, dem Dämon Schuld zu entkommen. Aber er würde niemals wieder jemandem vertrauen, geschweige denn sein Herz schenken.

Es war zu gefährlich.

Sowohl für ihn als auch für die anderen...

Er konnte es nicht wagen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte erfreut mit angesehen, wie er die Person ermordete, die er liebte. Und er hatte ihn belohnt.

Er war nun der Stellvertreter Lord Voldemorts, er würde ab sofort in sämtliche Pläne seines Lordes eingeweiht werden.

Dies war sein Ziel gewesen, als er seine Rolle als Spion wieder aufgenommen hatte.

Doch der Preis war zu hoch gewesen. Viel zu hoch.

Und dennoch würde er Dumbledore nicht enttäuschen, er würde weiterhin den Spion spielen.

Für sie.

Für Nymphadora Tonks. Seine erste und einzige große Liebe.

_(I desire)_

_wisdom- to forgive the past_

Langsam versiegten die Tränen, das heftige Schluchzen legte sich. Er würde versuchen, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und an sie zu denken, wie sie gewesen war, als sie noch lebte...

Er würde sich an ihre grauen Augen erinnern, wie sie ihn schelmisch anblitzten, an ihr Gesicht, wenn sie ihn angrinste, weil sie ihn durchschaut hatte.

Weil sie wusste, dass er nicht das Ekel war, für das ihn alle hielten...

Er würde versuchen, sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bringen... weil sie ihm vergeben hatte. Weil Dumbledore ihm vergeben hatte genau wie die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens...

Aber hauptsächlich wegen ihr...

… _to forgive me._

Und eines Tages vielleicht...

wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr war und das Mal auf seinem Arm mit ihm verschwand...

eines Tages vielleicht...

Vielleicht konnte er sich dann eines Tages auch selbst vergeben...

_Sehr depressiv, ich weiß, aber vielleicht gefällts ja doch einigen? lieb schau und wenn ihr bis hierher gekommen seid, könnt ihr doch auch gleich ein kleines Review abgeben, oder? gaaaaaaaaaaaanz lieb schau_

_Und nun noch eine kleine Vokabelhilfe, sollten trotzdem noch Worte unklar sein, sagt Bescheid..._

_possessed beherrscht_

_comfort Trost_

_vanity Einbildung_

_begging bitten_

_salvation Rettung_

_extingiushed erloschen_

_desperate verzweifelt_

_relief Erleichterung_

_comprehension Verständnis_

_belief Glaube_

_delusions Täuschung_

_lust Verlangen_

_released befreit_


End file.
